iRecover
by zazeendot
Summary: It's Freddie's last day in the hospital, and Sam pays him a visit before he goes back to Seattle. *Please don't read if you haven't watched the Killer Tuna Jump episode of Sam & Cat.


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that I will not be completing any of my other stories. It's really hard to explain why, and I'm really sorry, and I hope you all understand.**

**Good news: I'm back from my super long hiatus! I'm sorry to all those who messaged me asking me to BETA their stories: I hadn't been on and I had forgotten to put that my BETA profile wasn't currently active. I got back to you as soon as I got the messages, but I guess I was too late, and I'm so so so sorry. **

**Anyways, of course I had to come back because, well, the reunion episode of Sam and Cat kind of forced me to write Seddie again with such an open-ending Dan left us with. **

**I may come up with multiple ways the story between them plays out with the reunion episode being the starting point because I have so many ideas.**

**But for now, without further ado, please enjoy iRecover (which, in a way, kind of reflects my own life at this point.) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sam and Cat **_**or **_**iCarly, Seddie would still be officially together. I mean, duh. XD**

Third Person POV

Sam stared at the door in front of her, preparing herself. She took a deep breath, inhaling the delicious smells emanating from the plastic bag in her hand. Seeing Freddie never got any easier. He always brought back memories and feelings that she liked to keep buried. It kept her from thinking about the what if's and hurting over missing him. Over missing what they were.

"Knock, knock." She greeted as she opened the door.

Freddie sat up a little straighter and smiled. "Hi."

Sam looked at the empty bed next to Freddie and secretly wished Robbie hadn't been released the week before. Now it was just him in the room, and she felt as emotionally exposed and vulnerable as, well…a girl in love.

"So, they're letting you leave in the morning?"

"Yeah. My mom has me set on the earliest flight." He replied, adding, "She's so worried."

"She always is." She responded, then turned to look out the window. She saw droplets start to slide down the window and while she pulled up a chair next to his bed, she smiled.

"It's raining." Her smile got wider, her eyes not leaving the window as she sat down. "It sort of reminds me of Seattle."

"Do you ever miss it?"

She didn't really know so she just shrugged. She swiveled around to face him. "Do _you_ ever think about leaving?"

Freddie leaned his head back against his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Finally, he responded. "Where would I go?"

"You don't always need to know. I didn't." She sighed. "I just wanted to get out of that house. See what was waiting for me. LIVE. It worked out pretty well, I guess. I met Cat. She's cool to have around, especially without Carly being here. We get along, usually…though I guess _you_ wouldn't be able to tell because when you see us…" She paused for a second. "Yeah."

Freddie was just staring at her now and it thrust them into quiet. She immediately regretted bringing up the whole catastrophe that had happened when he broke the silence by asking, "Was it really an exaggeration? Saying I was the only guy you ever loved?"

She knew it wasn't an exaggeration. But she wasn't sure if she wanted _him_ to know that. "Still thinking about that, Benson?"

"I can't help but wonder." His gaze intensified, making her feel uneasy.

"Well, it wouldn't matter now." Sam's heart started to race and her thoughts started flustering but she tried not to show it. "Um, I brought food for us." She drew his attention to the bag she was still holding on to. "You can chew again, and you're leaving in the morning, so I guess this is the only time we can have that dinner."

He chuckled as he grabbed one of the plastic containers. "I've almost forgotten what food outside of the hospital tastes like."

"Good." She replied, as she opened her container up and took a spoonful of orange chicken. "REALLY good."

He chuckled.

As they ate, they talked about what they'd been up to and the direction their lives had taken. They hadn't really spoken ever since Sam left Seattle. Neither of them really knew why until the topic of conversation somehow drifted to their relationship.

"Do you think we should've ended it?" Freddie asked, and Sam froze.

"Well do _you_?"

"_I_ was happy. Were you?" Freddie was looking at her intently now, and she decided to ignore his question.

"It wasn't how it was supposed to be."

"How was it supposed to be?"

"I don't know. How it had always been."

"Why?" Freddie asked, and Sam wondered why he kept asking her questions she didn't have the answers for.

"It's what we know, I guess." Sam replied, eating the last of her Chinese food. "Well, I'm done, so I should probably be heading back."

Freddie nodded at her, and she smiled. "Night, Benson."

Sam started walking towards the door, but before she made it there, Freddie stood up and said, "Sam wait."

She turned around. "Yeah?"

Freddie looked at her, and was immediately less confident than he had been just two seconds before. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"What?"

Freddie sighed. He was nervous to say how he felt, but he knew this would probably be his last and only opportunity.

"Even though you haven't been in Seattle anymore, I haven't stopped thinking about you." He paused, a knot tying in his stomach. "Sam, all this time I feel like it's been wrong to not be over you because we broke up but…I still love you. And I don't think I ever _want_ to get over you."

Sam took in a deep breath. Silence swept over the room again, and Freddie added, "Though I bet you've moved on. I must sound so stupid, huh?" He looked down at the ground, embarrassed, cursing himself for telling her how he felt.

Because it _was_ wrong, wasn't it?

Sam, for about the billionth time since she'd been there, didn't know how to respond. She didn't think she'd ever have to respond to him saying something like that. After a couple of moments of silence, she replied, "I still love you too."

Freddie looked up at her and she smiled guiltily. "Why else would I jump in with killer tuna? For fun?"

It was then that Freddie gathered up the courage to walk over and kiss her.

Something they had been both wanting him to do for a long time.

"So, what happens now?" Sam asked as they parted.

"I don't know. It doesn't have to be anywhere right now." Freddie shrugged. "Should we wait? See where the future takes us?"

Sam smiled. "Tell your bat-crazy mom I said hi."

Freddie chuckled, nodding. As he watched her walk out, he wasn't doubtful.

Someday, when they had everything figured out, they'd come together again. Someday, when the time was perfect and everything could just fall effortlessly into place. He knew it wasn't the end.

They'd just have to wait for their beginning.

**So I hope you enjoyed it! I've never written in third person before, but I think it was necessary for a story like this. **

**Review (if you don't you don't get any of my ice cream! XD)!**

**Love you all, **

**Zazeendot **


End file.
